Crookshanks
Crookshanks was a half-Kneazle and half-cat. He was the pet of Hermione Granger. He was very intelligent and could tell if a person was in disguise and if they could be trusted. He could communicate to Animagi. Biography Adoption Prior to 31 August 1993, Crookshanks lived at the Magical Menagerie for some time because couldn't get adopted. But when Hermione Granger went into the shop intending to purchase an owl, she chose to adopt Crookshanks. Her friends Ron and Harry Potter went in too and took Scabbers to get checked because he looked ill. Crookshanks saw Scabbers and knew he was an Animagus , and pounced at and chased him, causing Scabbers to run away. Hermione decided to purchase Crookshanks instead of an owl, having heard how long he had lived there. In September, Hermione scrapped Crookshanks into a basket to take the train to Hogwarts School. She later let him out even though Ron asked her not to, and Crooksharks headed straight for Ron's pocket where Scabbers was. Ron knocked Crookshanks away and he soon gave up. He sat in an empty seat but kept an eye on Ron's top pocket. Neville Longbottom later nearly sat on Crookshanks when a Dementor appeared. Helping Black In October, Crookshanks caught a dead spider, found Hermione in her common room, and chewed it up. She praised Crookshanks for a successful hunt, and Ron asked her to keep him away because Scabbers was sleeping in a bag. Crookshanks heard and stared at Ron. He eventually pounced at the bag, and Ron grabbed it but Crookshanks clung and tore into it when Ron was swinging it round. Eventually Scabbers fell out of Ron's bag and was chased by Crookshanks. George Weasley nearly grabbed Crookshanks but he followed Scabbers, who was hiding under a chest of drawers. He began using paws to slash at Scabbers, but Hermione grabbed him by the neck and took him away. Ron was very upset by what happened. Crookshanks soon took to staying outside Ron's dormitory at night. Harry opened the door and caught him trying to get in. He dragged Crookshanks away and nudged him down the staircase, telling Crookshanks Ron was right about him, and kept having to pull him back down the staircase when he was in the common room for a few hours. In December, Crookshanks was lying in front of the fireplace when Harry, Ron and Hermione spoke about Sirius Black. She later brought Crookshanks to Harry and Ron's bedroom wearing tinsel. Harry thought he looked grumpy, and Ron put Scabbers in a pocket. He soon jumped at Ron's pocket and tore into it. Scabbers escaped up to Ron's shoulder and Ron kicked at Crookshanks and knocked a trunk down. Crookshanks stopped when he heard a Pocket Sneakoscope shrilling. Helping Black By spring 1994, Crookshanks was helping Sirius Black. He was wary of trusting Black at first, but soon understood he was a good wizard and Peter Pettigrew was a bad wizard. He had spent a while trying to get Peter for Black, but kept failing so he decided to help Black get into the school. He snuck into Neville's dormitory and stole his list of passwords for Black, who broke in and nearly caught Scabbers. Peter decided he had to disappear, leaving blood on a pillow so it looked like he got eaten by Crookshanks. Crookshanks later told Black what Peter had done. Second Wizarding War Appearance Crookshanks was a huge and ginger bow-legged lion-like cat who had thick and fluffy fur , bushy tail and yellow eyes. He looked like his face had been banged in by running into a wall, causing him to look grumpy. Notes and sources Category:Cats Category:Pets